Brotherly-Sister Acts
by KickinitScenarios
Summary: Read on as the Fosters look out for each other. They may fight but they will always be there for each other.


_**Mariana's Pov.**_

It was family game night, which occurs on Saturdays. My quince was just last week and I still haven't spoken to Jesus or even Lexi. Just thinking about them still makes my blood boil. I didn't want to be near them, heck I haven't even rode in the same car as them going home from my party. Thanks to Brandon. My phone vibrated. _Text message from Jasmine._ She was another close friend of mine. I clicked on read message. Hey chick, heard you were feelin down._Party at my house.8'o clock. Be there or be Square. Xoxo Jasmine. _I smiled. Just what I need to blow off some steam. But I need an excuse though to get out of the house. Hmm…a little light bulb in my head went off. I smiled. Perfect. I went to my closet and grabbed a white dress and a knitted cardigan and to top it off boot heels. Then I made my way to my vanity mirror, I grabbed a rubberband and put my hair up in a bun and threw on some sweats. I threw my makeup and clothes into a backpack. I threw on my converse and looked at myself in the mirror one last time. I made my way downstairs into the dinning room where to find my family playing monopoly. They all looked at me. "_Nice of you to join us Mariana" _The blond hair lady said. "Umm I am not joining you tonight for this" I pointed out. They furrowed their eyebrows. "and why not?" Lena called out. "_I am actually will be studying at Jasmine's house tonight for my AP English…Is that okay?" _Jesus added In his comment " I thought you didn't like Jasmine" I rolled my eyes. " and I thought you didn't like trash" I looked at Lexi and looked back at Jesus. " Don't even try Jesus, you know I can say things ten times worse" Jesus was about to say something but my moms but in. "okay- okay that's enough, Mariana you may go but be back by 12" I nodded. "thanks, im out" and I was on my way to Jasmine's party. I got ready at Jasmine's house. Way before everybody arrived. I was getting ready in her bathroom. I was doing some finishing touches on my makeup, I pulled my rubberband and shook my hair. It was loose curls, just how I like it. As I opened the door a lot of people were starting to show up. Jasmine gave me a drink. I hesitated but took it anyways cause I needed it. More drinks were coming and soon I knew I was drunk but my worries went away . I needed this.

_A few hours passed by. _

_**Callies Pov **_

I got invited to this party by Wyatt, surprisingly Lena and Stef let me go. Wyatt left to go get us drinks. I scanned the whole party and there was a crowd and a lot of cheering , I made my way over to check it out. "_Shot. Shot. Shot."_ They were chanting. I noticed a girl dancing and drinking on a table. As soon I noticed who it was. It was Mariana. I needed to get her out of here or something bad was about to happen. Mariana came down from the table and guys were surrounding her. "Mariana" She looked at me. " OMG it Callie, my sister" she said in a happy tone. "Mariana you need to go home" She furrowed her eyebrows. " Go home? Why? I am having the time of my life here?" The reak of alcohol camed from her mouth. "Mariana, you will do something stupid that you will regret, you are drunk." She shooked her head. " Well you are just being a party pooper" She laughed and turned around. I took out my cell phone and called …._Brandon._

_**Brandon's Pov **_

My moms went up to bed early because they were really tired and left me in charge of watching Lexi and Jesus and make sure they wont get knocked up or something. I went into the kitchen to make a sandwich and my phone buzzed. I thought it was Talia. She kept calling after I broke up with her. I rolled my eyes at the thought of her. I picked it up " Can you leave me the hell alone?" I yelled into the phone. "Geez, sorry …" I noticed that angelic voice, it was Callie. I realized it was Callie. Big mistake. " Oh gosh—I am so-so sorry. I thought you were Talia" I waited to hear her response. " Umm no..its fine….I need your help." I dropped my plate on the table and walked into the living room. " Yeah what is it?" She sighed " Umm I need you to pick me and Mariana up" She said. " Mariana?" Jesus and Lexi looked up at me. " I thought she was supposed to be studying" " Well if you call getting really wasted studying then yeah sure" she commented. "You need to hurry please". "I am on my way." She hung up. I grabbed the car keys. "What happened to Mariana?" Lexi stood up. "B. Where is Mariana, is she okay? Is my baby sister okay?" He had this worried look on his face. " I don't know if she is but she is totally wasted and I need to go get them" I turned to the door. "Were coming with you" I didn't wanna argue but we just hopped into the car.

_**Callie's Pov **_

I got off the phone with Brandon and he is on his way. I scanned the room for Mariana but I couldn't find her. I went to look all around for Mariana until I turned around and saw…..

**Who do you think Callie spotted? Is Mariana okay? COMMENT. Fav. REVIEW! **


End file.
